Loki Has an Army From Outer Space We Have Frenzy
by ModernHippieofKansas
Summary: I'm a Marine. But, I'm a mutant. I was hiding it so well until Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., talked me into join the Avengers and stop a God from destroying Earth with an army from outer space. Wait wha? I KNEW there was a catch!
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! So…as much as I LOVE Avengers, I've decided to make a fanfic, as a Hawkeye/OC fanfic. So, this will be before and during the movie. Let's do it!_

You know, being a mutant isn't that so bad. Able to have super speed, strength, healing, durability, speed telekinesis and a telepath really does kick ass. Sadly, humans find it an abomination, a curse and supposedly, Satan's child because God never wanted to create a human like that.

Anyways, I kept it on the down low as much as I can remember. Having a psycho-bible thumper for a mom, really wouldn't make it better if she knew I was a mutant. As I grew older, I secretly knew how to control my talents. That's when I realize, after high school, I was planning to join the military. With this, I can never hide my powers from anyone! Hell, they wouldn't even notice what I can do! That's when I met the man that changed my future. His name is Clint Barton. We met during our mission in Afghanistan. His specialty is long-range eliminations. What can I say? Guys with the eyes of a hawk fascinates me. I remember one time where we became hostages for some terrorist group. Funny thing is, we purposefully became hostages. That way, we would eavesdrop on their plans for their next attack. Let's just say…their plans were put on hold. I used my telepathy on one of the terrorist to free us from our bondages, we took out a few guards and captured the leader.

After that, we started to see each other more. Somehow, he knew what I can do. And, frankly, he didn't care. I know what he does and I don't care either. Then, something weird happened. He went to his workplace for some special assignment. And, after that…I didn't hear from him since. I was getting really worried about him. But, to help me escape from my worries, the Marines called me back in action. Once this is all over…I need answers from Clint.

But, why do I have a feeling my life's gonna take another crazy turn for the worse?

*~*…*~*

_BOOM!_ An explosion erupted behind me as I ran. Gunshots, screaming and yells filled my ears. An Iranian charged towards me with his gun. Using my telekinesis, I moved a rock next to me, making it fly and hit him in the face. With him being distracted, I ducked and swift kicked his legs off the ground. As he fell, I crawled over to him, raising my hand to his face and said, "Forget my face. Go to sleep". Making him black out.

I quickly got to my feet and ran to a nearest ditch in normal speed. Don't wanna let anyone know my secret! I jumped into the ditch as a bullet grazed my arm. Catching my breath, I looked around for anyone who I would instantly recognize. I looked at my arm to find the wound quickly vanishing.

"Otis! Over here!" a voice called out to me. I turned and saw my friend Nick, waving his arms in the air for my attention. I stood up and ran towards his direction, avoiding bullets and debris.

"You ok, Megan?" Nick asked with worry, checking for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'll live. My group got ambushed. Franklin and Ross are dead. Vargo, Jackson and I split up. I don't know where they are." I explained.

"Come on! We need to regroup! Let's go uphill, in the woods! Go! Go! Go!" He ushered.

We made a run for the woods. Bullets whizzed passes my ears and body, hitting the trees or the earth with my powers. Nick ran in front of me, quickly looking back to make sure I was right behind him.

It felt like hours of running, I was starting to lose my breath and track of Nick. God, how I wish I can use my agility! Finally, he started to slow down into a complete stop. Panting heavily, we looked around for anyone; enemy or ally.

"Ok…I think we're good." Nick said as he leaned on a tree, catching his breath.

"It's getting dark. We need to make camp. In the morning, we'll find the others." I said as I started walking.

As I continued to walk, my foot stepped on something metal. I looked down and saw an I.E.D. It felt like everything was in slow motion. I turned to yell, "RUN!" to Nick. Sadly, the I.E.D. went off, sending my body into the air. My life was flashing through my eyes for what it felt like an eternity. From my first birthday and my dad leaving, to my religious paranoid schizophrenic mom suffocating me with a plastic bag. Discovering my powers at the age of 5, to jumping from foster home to foster home, and to being raised by my handicapped grandpa. Now, fighting in Afghanistan, and learning the limits of my powers. I landed harshly, causing me to black out as I heard Nick's muffled voice calling out to me.


	2. I'm in

_Woo! 2 chapters in one day!_

_Hopefully I'll make more tomorrow…or Sunday XD_

*~*…*~*

Ugh! My head is killing me! Slowly opening my eyes, I was blinded by lights…giving me one hell of a headache. I sat up, look at my surroundings to find that I was in a room…like a small cell.

The door opened to reveal a black man with an eye patch…he's dressed like he's in the freakin' Matrix! What the hell?

"Ah, Lt. Otis. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up. Or should I say…Frenzy?" He said.

Wait, how does he know me and my codename?

"My name is Nick Fury and I'm the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm not gonna say the full name, but it involves with danger, action and pretty much everything you crave for. So, I'm just gonna cut to the chase: There's a dangerous man with a dangerous weapon he stole from us. We know what you can do, so we need you to help us retrieve it before a war happens." He explained

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ok. Here are my questions. What happened to me? How long was I out? How do you know my talents? And what kind of war?"

Rolling his eye, he said, "Here are my answers. You stepped on an I.E.D. Luckily, with you healing ability, you survived. You were out for about a month. We knew because we were keeping a close eye on you ever since you discovered your talents. And a war where an army from outer space will come and Earth will be destroyed."

"Shit…what the hell did you do to piss him off?" I asked.

"Look, I gathered every super hero for the project: Avengers Initiative. Even though they're the best at what they do, we still need you to help save Earth." He said.

I just shrugged and said, "What's in it for me? I pretty much got nothing to live for. All my life, I've been judged for what I am. Hell, my own paranoid schizophrenic bible-thumping mother tried to kill me because I was 'The Devil's Child'."

"You have amazing talents, Frenzy. You have super strength, self-healing, durability, telepathy, telekinesis and inhuman speed. From what I read on your records, you're mother was sick. She didn't know what she was talking about or what she was doing. Instead of burdening yourself with them, you can use them for good. So, I'm not asking you, but telling you; join the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you, the Avengers need you…the world needs you. Not to mention, I hear you're the woman that caught Agent Barton's eye. I know you probably want answers about him. So, here's the deal: You join the Avengers, and all your questions will be answered. And, you can help us save Agent Barton. What say you?" He asked.

Thinking, I looked back through my past. All my life, I was told that I was an abomination from God. I was a witch, the Devil's loyal servants. When I joined the Marines, I felt like I was needed, that I was important to my country. With my powers, I helped protect my brothers and sisters. Now, I was again needed for my talents to save the world. Should I join? When I think about it, maybe I should. I mean, maybe it's a chance to prove that I'm capable to help those who are vulnerable, weak, and unable to fight something unnatural. Also, he said he knows Clint. Did something happen to him? Why does he need me to help save him? He sure cornered me there. I just want all this to be over and get Clint back so we can talk about all this.

Looking up to Fury, I nodded and said, "I'm in."


	3. This is my team?

_Sorry for the delay! Grandparents came from North Carolina to visit._

_Hopefully, I can remember the whole movie!_

_If not…I need to take a trip down to Memory Lane by seeing it again!_

*~*…*~*

As soon as he left, I found some clothes by me. I dressed into dark gray skinny jeans, boots, red v-neck shirt and a black button-up blouse.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway. Turning into a corner, I bumped into a red headed woman.

"Sorry. Didn't watch where I was going. Where am I suppose to go?" I asked her

"I'm suppose to escort you to the conference area. You'll be meeting with a few of your team members. Follow me." She said, walking away.

As I was following her, I couldn't help but ask, "So, I suppose Fury told you who I was?"

"Yes, Megan Otis, Codename: Frenzy. You have super speed, strength, durability, healing, telekinesis and telepathy. I would go deep in your past, but I heard you don't want to go that deep. All we care about is what you can do and that's it." She explained.

"Huh…well, I guess that's all what S.H.I.E.L.D. is all about. And you are Russian ex-spy, Natasha Romanov. I would also go into your past, but unlike some people, I like to keep my nose out of others' businesses. You are a high-class trained assassin and you could kill me on the spot if I was human. And, from what I read from Fury's mind and yours, there is a man from another realm named Loki who kidnapped a doctor and Agent Barton, who's a master assassin and my boyfriend, and stolen a very dangerous source of power, the Tesseract. Long story short: It could bring danger to the world so Fury put the project: Avengers Initiative to action in order to stop the so-called God from destroying the entire planet." I explained

"Very smart of you. Your telepathy can be very useful in the future. I know that you already know what happened to Clint as you were reading my mind." She said as we walked closer to the conference room.

"Yep. Years of practice. Believe me, if you had this kind of power, it'll take a very long time to learn how to control it. I'm sorry for intruding your mind, but Fury didn't get the chance to tell me what happened to him. Apparently, Loki had the chance to warp Clint's mind into being a slave and what-not, I don't want to finish that sentence. Changing the subject, I can't help but notice the tension between my teammates. I have a feeling all of them are guys; one's a smart-ass billionaire playboy, the second one who's stuck in the 1940s, third's a scientist with anger issues and the last one is Loki's adoptive brother, Thor." I explained.

"Yes, you are definitely correct. Shall we?" She said, walking into the room.

Once we walked into the control/conference room, I saw my team mates; a man in his late 40s and has a weird object in his chest that's glowing, a blonde that looks like he's still in the oldies, another man who's hair is turning gray and looks timid, and a huge long blonde man that looks like a Viking.

"Gentlemen, this is Lt. Megan Otis of U.S. Marines. Codename: Frenzy. Otis, this is; Stark, Ironman, Rogers, Cpt. America, Dr. Banner, and this is the God of Thunder, Thor." Fury introduced.

"I know. I can hear their thoughts miles away. So, this is your Avengers? Hmmm, well, I guess they'll do. I've teamed up with worse." I said lazily.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to, little girl?" Stark questioned.

I walked up to him, circled him, analyzing him from head to toe. I stopped in front of him and said, "You're full name is Anthony Howard Stark, one of the best weaponry and technology industries in the world. You're father is Howard Stark. You are a billionaire, man-whore and a complete smart-ass. You slept with countless women, don't respect anyone besides yourself. You are in a stable-ish relationship with your assistant Pepper Potts, yet you still keep up with your reputation. Shall I continue?" I explained.

Everyone was in complete shock. Rogers and Banner tried not to laugh, Thor was in complete astonishment and surprise, Fury and Natasha smirked, and Tony was the most in complete utter shock.

"Yeah, I know who you are. And, frankly, I don't give a shit. The only thing I care about is to stop Loki from destroying the world and go back to my services in the Marines. Yes, Cpt. America, women can join the military. With all due respect sir, but it's the new millennium, people got over sexism and racism and let them serve their country. Well…almost everyone if you count the Don't Ask Don't Tell theory. Anyways, Fury, is there something you would like to ask me?" I said.

"Yes. I would like you to see Loki. Get into his head, and see what are his plans with the Tesseract and where it is. With that, who knows what kind of plan he's cooking up. Agent Hill will lead you to his cell." He explained.

With that, a brunette woman walked up to me and gestured me to follow her.

*~*No one's POV*~*

Once she left, Tony decided to break the silence.

"Ok, I know how you guys keep tabs on me. But, how the hell does she know about me and my history? Is she one of your top spies?"

"Otis has very special talents. Telepathy is one of them." Fury said.

"Telepathy? Talents? What are you talking about, Fury?" Rogers asked.

"Frenzy is her codename, due to her skills. She's a mutant. Her powers are; super strength, speed, durability, healing, telekinesis and telepathy. She joined the Marines to keep her powers intact and less suspicious. And, let's just say, she has her past left her scars and she doesn't like to talk about them." Natasha explained.

"Mutants? Earth has other species of humans on it?" Thor asked

"Yes, though some aren't appreciated for their gifts. Like Otis, it's hard for them to adjust with humans. So, some like to blend in and try to have peaceful lives or use their powers for good. Others, like to use their powers to frighten and endanger lives." Fury explained.

"Otis isn't one of the bad guys, is she?" Rogers asked

"No, she tries to stay quiet. When she joined the Marines, it was an opportunity to not only use her powers to help fight and serve her country, but to learn how to control them. And, I must say, she made quite an improvement during her years of service." He answered with impression.

"Improvement? She basically dug deep into my mind, and practically told the entire airplane what I do." Stark said.

"You did ask her who you were. So, she told you." Banner said.

"Otis has entered where Loki is being held. Shall I turn up the volume?" Romanov asked.

"Please do. Let's hear what she has when she learns what he's planning." Fury said.

Everyone turned their attention to the monitors on the round table. The monitor picked up Loki in his cell and Otis seated herself in front of him. Ready to do her work.


	4. Dude, I'm far from human

_Wooo! Two chapters in one day! How awesome am I?_

*~*…*~*

*My POV*

Finally reaching his cell, Agent Hill stepped aside to let me through.

"You're not coming? Or does it have to be just me and him?" I asked

"Just you and him. Fury doesn't want anyone else in with you two, it could cause distractions." She explained before she left.

I stepped inside the room. In the glass cell stood a man in green, long-ish hair slicked back, and has a weird creepy smile on his face.

"Loki, am I correct?" I said.

"You have heard of me?" He asked.

"Yep. Loki of Asgard. Adopted brother of Thor, the God of Thunder. I'm not gonna get too into detail, but I heard that you have some certain issues and you want to destroy Earth with the Tesseract." I explained

He smiled in astonishment. "Oh, you are quite talented.

Taking a seat in front of him, I just smirked and said, "You have no idea."

I leaned towards the glass, opened my mind and began reading his mind.

He started to turn his head away from me, closing his eyes and moan in pain and discomfort.

"What are you doing? Why am I hearing your voice in my head?" He asked with his eyes closed.

_You're up to something that could destroy Earth involving the Tesseract. I have a feeling you won't be truthful to me so I'm just gonna go ahead and read your mind. The more you struggle, the more this will hurt. _I said in his head.

Digging into his brain, I see images. Him in outer space, on a planet with weird creatures. Teleporting to Earth when the Tesseract opened a portal, landing in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, touching a man with dark hair and grey eyes in the chest with a spear, did the same gesture to a doctor and other agents. Talking to the weird creatures about summoning them as his army to destroy Earth, then fighting with Cpt. America and Ironman in Germany. Finally, escorted by soldiers into his cell.

Finally finished, I exit his mind. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Slowly getting up, he instantly put his hand to his head in pain.

"So…you have the power of telepathy. Quite a gift." He said, catching his breath.

"Yeah, one of them. Thank you for being my guinea pig. I must go." I said, standing and ready to leave.

"You do know that you're up against an unstoppable army? And the entire universe will be mine?" He asked, with a grin on his face.

"Honey, you're talking to a woman who's far from human. The Chitauri may be an uncommon army I have ever encountered before, but I was trained to protect and serve my country, maybe even the entire universe. I can assure you, I will fight to the death to make sure enemies like you, will surrender and face the punishment of the crimes they have or will commit." I said before walking away from him.

*~*No one's POV*~*

After watching the interrogation, the screens turn black.

"Wow, she sure is patriotic when it comes to her job." Stark commented

"She's in the military, we are trained to protect the U.S. civilians and those who are unable to protect themselves. We are very loyal to our jobs as soldiers." Rogers stated.

"I can definitely tell." Stark murmured.

"So, Thor, what's his state of play?" Rogers asked, ignoring Stark's comment.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, the Tesseract." Thor explained.

"An army, from outer space." Stark said in disbelief.

"So he's building another portal. That what he needs Selvig for." Banner said as he started thinking about everything.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, sounding confused.

"He's a astrophysicist," Banner explained.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under control, some kind of spell," Natasha told him.

"But what I wanna know is why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve said trying to lead the conversation onward.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him," Banner said to them.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor told them strongly.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha told him quietly.

"He's adopted"

"It doesn't matter, he's still committing a crime that would endanger the entire planet with an army from another realm." A voice called.

They turned to find Otis entering the room.

*~*My P.O.V.*~*

"I'm sorry to say, Thor, but we need to stop him at any means necessary. But, I can make you a deal." I said, walking to Thor.

"Deal?" He said.

"If we defeat him, and he's alive. We will surrender him and the Tesseract to you." I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"That would be grateful, Lady Otis. Thank you for being reasonable when it comes to my brother and the Tesseract." Thor said, then grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"What do you mean by that, Otis? The Tesseract belongs here, with S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury stated.

"No, it's not, Fury! When I looked into Loki's mind, it clearly says Asgardian property. We need to give Thor everything his people own. And Loki, who is a God of Mischievous bullshit, will go with him, where he can be tried as an Asgardian. Like it or not, we can't keep the weapon. It could only cause more damages. If you have a problem with that, we can go a few rounds." I stated.

"She's right. The Tesseract is Asgardian property. I will take it back along with Loki, where my people can keep an eye on both of them." Thor said.

"Iridium," Banner said, changing the subject "What did they need Iridium for?"

"A stabilizing agent," Stark said. "So the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at Shield. It also means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Walking around the table, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory paper. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark asked.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, stopping the banter that was about to ensue before it even started.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier," Banner explained but then Stark interrupted him.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner says

Stark, smiling and pointing at Banner, "Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked completely lost on what they were talking about.

I just shook my head, "I'm just a mutant who's in the Marines."


	5. He didn't fight? Ok, something's up

_Holy crap! I'm on a roll! Should I make a sequel? Like…maybe based on X-Men 3? Maybe X2? Tell me what I should do!_

*~*…*~*

"The gamma reading are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract," Banner said before turning to a different screen.

Trying to understand what's going on, I just shook my head and went to sit down on a table. "Really? Good thing I'm not a scientist. Otherwise, my head would explode" I said as Rogers walked in.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Rogers asked with irritation.

"Funny things are." Stark said

"You need to focus on the problem."

"And you think I'm not?" Stark shot back, "Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables. Better yet, why did he call a mutant? Is it this bad? Judging by what I've been told, it's clearly that he's desperate enough to bring a soldier girl with powers"

"Hey! Don't call me mutant! And don't bring me into your argument! I'm already having problems of my own!" I said

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Rogers asked, ignoring my comment.

"He's a spy, Captain. He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets." Stark then pointed at Banner, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Felling uncomfortable being brought up, Banner shook his head, "Uh… I just wanna finish my work here and—"

"Doctor?" Rogers interrupted.

" 'A world for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner started to explain.

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you," he said pointing at Stark. "Even if Barton didn't say, it was posted all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…building in New York?" Rogers said, after seeing Stark's look.

"It's powered by Stark Reactor, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Stark said.

"I wouldn't say that," I cut in, "More like two maybe three years before it dies. At least that is what I believe."

"What you see the future?" Stark asked.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I just like to state the obvious"

"But it's just the prototype," Stark said not looking at me, which I couldn't help but smirk. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Stark explain to Rogers.

"So why didn't Shield bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Banner continued, "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into the once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of Shield's secure files." Stark said, bringing up a small device

In disbelief, Rogers shook his head and said, "Did you just say—"

"Holy shit. Are you breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked

Smiling at me, Stark turned to Rogers and said, "JARVIS has been running it since we hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret Shield has ever tried to hide."

"And yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Rogers shot back.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically no possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have our orders. You should be finding the cube." Rogers told them before he walked out leaving them all looking after him.

"That's the guy my Dad never shut up about?" asked Stark, pulling one of the glass displays in front of him. "I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

Banner choked out a short laugh while I rolled my eyes. "The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us."

"What actually happened in Stuttgart?" I asked. "No one told me how he got captured."

Stark looked at me from over his shoulder. "We fought. I saved Captain's life. Thor came and snatched him from the plane. We fought. Rogers hid behind his shield. We brought Loki back here."

"Wait," I said, frowning. "You didn't actually fight him?"

"No. He sat on the sidelines."

My confused expression deepened. "You mean a God intent on starting a war against all humans just… sat on the side and didn't do anything to evade capture?"

"Mhm," hummed Stark, turning to face me. "What is it you're getting at, sunshine?"

"Sounds like a load of bullshit. Clearly he meant to get captured"

Stark shook his head. He returned to Banner's earlier point and elaborated his thoughts on how Loki would be defeated and sent back into space.

Banner turned away from his work and faced the two. "I'll read all about it."

"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us. Minus you, of course, Otis."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," I commented. "Perfectly happy not being a superhero, thank you."

Stark smiled. "Hero, yes. Super, definitely yes. You are a gifted solider. Don't be ashamed of what you are. Obviously, you are one hell of a mut- skilled woman." Stark quickly changed his words when he saw my look.

"No, you see," said Banner, changing his work interface. "I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed." His voice took on a dark tone, and he glared at the display. "Like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." He tapped the arc reactor, its light visible behind the cotton thread of his shirt. "This stops it." He walked forward, coming to stand by Banner's work station. "This little circle of light," he said, "is part of me now. It's not just armor. It's a," he paused to find right words, "terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," said Banner.

Stark nodded. "Because I learnt how."

Banner shook his head and turned back to his work. "It's different."

"Hey," cut in Stark, wiping away Banner's slides. He pushed them to the side of the screen and stared at Banner through the glass. "I read all about your accident. I'm pretty sure Otis read your mind about it. That much gamma exposure should've killed you."

Banner's eyes flickered to me. "So you're saying that the Hulk, the… other guy, saved my life?" He laughed. "That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. I'll save it for… what?"

Stark leveled his gaze. "I guess we'll find out," he said, coming to stand by me.

"Bruce. Take it from me. I was born with my skills. Took me years to control it. I know what you're going through. To me, you're control it really well. Without my skills, I'd be dead out in the desert of Afghanistan. There's a reason why the other guy is in you. To protect you from danger. Hell, he's probably keeping you alive to help you continue your research on the cure to your condition. If you want, my telepathy can help you be stress-free so you won't get distracted with your work." I explained.

Banner smiled at me. He opened his mouth, but Stark interrupted him.

"So, Megan. Can I call you Megan? How come Fury's so interested in your…talents? I can imagine your Marine records and all, but I can hardly imagine that would be the reason why he's interested." Stark asked

"To be honest…I wasn't so sure about it first. But, after interrogating Loki, I guess my powers are useful for situations like these." I said.

"Can you control your telepathy naturally? Or do you have to learn how to control it along with your skills?" Banner questioned.

"Um…for telepathy, I need to clear my mind before opening someone else's or otherwise they'll know my thoughts and weaknesses. I need to have complete clear mind in order to go into someone's head, otherwise I'll be distracted with multiple thoughts." I explained

"So, Agent Romanov told us how your past scarred you. Why's that?" Stark asked

"I'm really not comfortable telling you about that. So, please don't go into my records. I really don't want to remember." I said, walking away.

*~*…*~*

Heading to my room, I quickly got out my laptop. Typed in a few codes, I was linked to the camera in Loki's cell. It was perfect timing because I see Natasha walked towards the cell.

"But you figured I'd come," Loki stated to Natasha.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton?"

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" he asked, trying to intimidate her.

"Love is for children. I own him a debt."

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for Shield, I uh…well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shield's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man? One that doesn't even love you, but another."

"Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was. And like I said before love is for children. He's with someone."

"But what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. You ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." There was a pause. Then, he rushed against the glass, startling Natasha "I won't barter Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then I'll make him go after his love, and he'll wake up just enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull!" I started to cry as I listened. I have to save Clint. I have to stop this from ever happening. "This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

"You're a monster."

"Oh, no. You brought the monster."

"So, Otis? That's your play?" Her voice changed, no longer broken with emotion.

"What?"

"Loki means to unleash Frenzy. Keep Otis in the lab, I'm on my way." Natasha's voice echoed from my ear piece. "Thank you, for your cooperation." That son of a bitch! He's trying to get me to use my powers full maximum! Wait…now that I think about it: Loki wields the power to destroy a planet, he quickly surrenders without a fight, and…oh shit! Clint's gonna break him out! I NEED to find the team and warn them!


	6. Oh Hell No!

_Yeah! I'm getting so good at this! 6 chapters in a row!_

*~*…*~*

Quickly running out of my room, I headed to Banner's office. And, apparently, I stumbled in a very angry conversation.

Just when I entered the room, Rogers stormed into the laboratory.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," announced Rogers, staring at the director with disgust as he slammed the weapon down onto the surface of the table.

"Sorry," he said, directing his gaze to Stark and Banner. "Computer was moving a little slow me."

"Rogers," began Fury, shaking his head. "We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we-"

"I'm sorry, Nick," cut in Stark, not sorry at all as he raised his brows, flipping the monitor outward so it faced the other three. He tapped the screen with his finger, identifying the information related to the illustrated weapon, and waited for a response.

"What the hell have you been doing with the element, Fury?" I asked as I analyze the image.

Rogers glared at Fury. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" asked Dr. Banner, gesturing to Black Widow and Thor who stood by the entrance.

The redhead moved into the room in silence, stepping closer to Fury as she did so. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"Oh," smiled Banner, shaking his head. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well-removed."

Widow took a step forward, her gaze intense. "Loki is manipulating us."

"And you've been doing what exactly? I'm pretty sure he was mostly manipulating Otis over here" retorted Banner, frowning and gesturing to me.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you," quipped Widow.

"Yes," agreed Banner, moving across the room to stand with Stark by the monitors. "And I'm not leaving just because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He pulled the monitor toward him, gesturing to the outline of SHIELD's weaponry. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

And then Fury spoke up. "Because of them," he said, jabbing his finger at the blonde God and me.

The God of Thunder frowned, raising his hand to his chest. "Me?"

"Whoa wha? Why me?" I said

"Last year," said Fury, his gaze travelling around the room. It landed on me and gladly returned it with my own. "Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that levelled a small town. We learnt that not only are we alone, but that we are hopelessly, _hilariously_, outgunned."

Thor shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"Hey! What about me? I didn't hear or watch any news about my kind attacking you or make you feel threatened?" I asked

Fury turned to the God and I. "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people that can't be matched; that can't be controlled. And you Frenzy, there are mutants who would use their powers to have control over us humans. What about Magneto? You remember him? The mutant who controls metal? He's pretty much forming a team of mutants, called The Brotherhood. Who knows when they'll attack us."

"Fuck you, Fury! He's nothing compared to what I can do! I'm a Class 5 mutant! If he's up to something, Professor Xavier will let me know and I can stop him just like that!" I said, snapping my fingers.

Rogers shook his head. "Like you controlled the cube?" he asked, leveling Fury's gaze.

Thor stepped closer to Fury, a powerfully dark stare on his face. "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it. And his allies." He stared around the room, imploring the other inhabitants to listen to his words. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" frowned Rogers, shaking his head in confusion.

"Yeah, more dangerous than mutants, Fury. Better chose your battles wisely. Or otherwise, it'll get a lot worse." I stated

"You forced our hand," said Fury. "We had to come up with someth-"

"A nuclear deterrent," interrupted Stark, "because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" hissed Fury, seemingly unable to comprehend the attitude he was receiving.

"Remind me why I shouldn't knock your ass out?" I hissed at Fury, causing us to have a glaring contest.

Rogers stepped forward. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on," said Stark, shaking his head, holding his hand up to halt the conversation. "How is this now about me?"

Rogers raised a brow. "I'm sorry," he said, his sarcasm out in full force. "Isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," spat Thor, his tone disgusted with their behavior.

"Apparently not. I don't know why I protect dumbasses like them. They pick a fight, then expect my people to finish it." I said, gesturing to the group.

Fury frowned. "Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up? And do we kill humans because of different race?"

"Hey! Don't fuckin' compare me to Magneto and his club. Ok? I had a rocky past and yet, I still don't want to kill humans. And why do you think mutants like me kill humans? Humans kill humans! That's mostly your race's problems! Don't use my kind as goddamn scapegoats! And it's not Thor's fault or his people! That's Loki's fault, and Loki alone!" I said.

Then, hell broke loose. A massive conversation broke out, words exhanged. Arguments proceeded. Opposite them, Thor, Frenzy and Fury exchanged jarring utterances, Thor demanding to know the reasoning behind Fury's selection of heroes and Frenzy demanded to know why Fury wants to pick a fight with the mutant race.

"Are you boys really that naive?" laughed Widow. "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

Beside her, Banner folded his arms and laughed. "Captain America is on a threat list?"

Widow stared back at him nonplussed. "We all are."

"I'm on a threat list?" I hissed, surprise and irritation written all over my face. "All I wanted was to serve my country, protect my civilians, human and mutant. And I want to get Clint back because he's all I got!"

"You speak of control," mocked Thor, shaking his head. "Yet you court chaos."

"That's his ammo, isn't it?" asked Banner, swallowing thickly. "I mean… what are we? A team? No, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time-bomb."

Fury turned away from Thor and I to face Banner. He stared at the doctor with a stern expression. "You," he said, "need to step away."

Tony shook his head, and gestured to Banner before resting his arm on Rogers' shoulder. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

"You know damn well why," said Rogers, hitting Stark's hand away. "Back off."

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," replied Stark, his stare fixed on the Captain's face.

But Steve stepped forward. "Yeah," he said, a derisive laugh leaving his mouth. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, and what are you?"

Stark smirked, unconcerned with the soldier's insult. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." His smile challenged the captain to another round of aspersions.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage," confirmed Rogers, a second later. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play; to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you-"

Stark rolled his eyes. "I think I would just cut the wire," he said, his tone aloof.

"Always a way out," said Rogers, staring at Stark with disgust. "You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

I just rolled my eyes, turning to Thor, "Why am I stuck on a planet full of incompetent humans?"

He just shook his head, continuing to watch the argument.

A hero. Like you?" Stark asked Rogers. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything _special_ about you came out of a bottle."

"Jesus Christ! It's like I'm babysitting 3 year-olds!" I stated.

Rogers' stare was resolute. "Put on the suit." He sneered at Stark. "Let's go a few rounds."

Before Stark could reply, Thor's boom of laughter broke the silence. "You people are so petty," commented the God. He then peered at Natasha, "And tiny."

"Please don't compare me to these morons! I'm far from petty!" I said to the God of Thunder.

Banner spoke up next, his sarcastic words cutting. "Yeah," he mocked, eyeing Fury. "This is a team."

"Agent Romanoff," began Fury, "will you escort Dr. Banner back to his room-"

"Where?" cut in Banner, his lip curled in distaste. He raised his arm and indicated to the holding cell. "You rented my room."

Fury sighed. "The cell was just a precaution-"

"In case you needed to kill me," spat Banner, "but you can't. I know. I tried."

My eyes widened in horror. _He tried to kill himself?_ That's when I thought back at when my mom tried to hurt me.

Banner folded his arms across his chest. "I got low," he explained, meeting the horrified glances with a casual disposition. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." He paused, letting his words sink in. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk."

I cut in. "You're not the only one who felt that way."

Everyone stared at me, including Banner.

I looked at them, with tears forming in my eyes. "You guys wanna know about my past? My mom was a paranoid schizophrenic bible-thumper. When I was little I started to develop my powers. Next thing you know, she called me Satan's Child or an abomination. She stabbed me, suffocate me with a plastic bag or pillow, hell, she even tried to drown me. She never let me out of my small room, completely cut me out from the world. As I got older, the abuse got worse. That's when I tried to end my suffering. Sadly, they never worked due to my abilities. Once she died, I felt relieved. Can you believe that? Me being happy that my mother died? I joined the Marines right after I turned 18, I thought it can help me control my powers and thought no one would ever know. Besides, I didn't want anyone close to me or even befriend me because of what I am or how I act towards them. I was better off being alone and emotionless, heart of stone. It made my job easier. Then, Clint came into my life. He helped me approve my emotions and self-esteem, make me feel proud of who I am. Don't tell me how a mutant like me can be dangerous, it depends how you treat us. That what you want to hear? You got your wish. That's what my past was like. It didn't leave any physical scars, only emotional."

Everyone was in disbelief, shock, anger, etc. Thor placed his hand on my shoulder, Rogers looked like he was going to vomit, Natasha was close to tears, everyone else was too shocked to move.

Banner turned to Natasha, challenging her with his words, and reached behind him toward the scepter. "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay _calm_?"

"Dr. Banner," called Rogers, voice even, willing the genius to listen. "Put down the scepter."

The doctor stared down at the spear in his hands, eyes widening in realization. The glowing blue light stared up at him, and the man hastened to put it back in its holding position upon the desk.

Banner placed his glasses on his head and moved over toward the screens when we heard a _Ding!_ I guess that meant the Tesseract has been located. "Got it," murmured Fury, gesturing for the doctors to read the findings.

"Sorry, kids," joked Banner, but his voice was strict, "you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You have located the Tesseract?" questioned Thor, voice loud amongst the noise.

"I can get there faster," offered Stark, willing to make it a one-man mission.

Thor disagreed. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

On the opposite side of the room, Rogers froze Stark's exit. "You're not going alone," he argued, grabbing the billionaire's arm.

Stark laughed. "Are you going to stop me?"

_"Put on the suit,"_ said Steve, mimicking his earlier words. "Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," declared Stark.

_"Put on the suit."_

Then I felt a presence I have never felt since Clint left.

Oh god, he's here!

"Guys! There's an unidentified aircraft-"

I didn't get the chance to finish the warning.


	7. Why Didn't I See This Coming?

_It's getting closer to the big fight! Woo!_

*~*…*~*

I felt an explosion! The heat radiated on my skin, rubble hitting my body. The floor beneath me collapsed, and I clung to the edge of the floor, my feet dangling above the newly-formed hole. Just when my fingers almost lost their grip, a giant hand grabbed my wrist, quickly lifted me out of the hole.

I looked up to find Thor in front of me.

"Thank you, Thor. You have my full respect."I said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Lt. Otis."

"From here on out, I'm no long Lt. Megan Otis of the Marines. Call me Frenzy. Now, go to Loki's cell. I have a feeling he might be set free. I'm going to find Barton. Make sure Loki's fully secured." I said. He nodded and we departed in different directions.

_Come on, Clint. Where are you?_ I thought as I wondered down the halls of the aircraft. I ran into the control room.

"Fury, any leads on the explosion?" I asked.

"Engine #1 is down. Tony and Rogers are working on it. Banner turned into the Hulk and Natasha is M.I.A. right now." He replied.

"I'm gonna find Clint. Thor's making sure that Loki is locked up. Wherever Clint is, I'm gonna try and get into his mind." I said.

"Be careful. I know you can handle him, but he's a VERY skilled assassin. He might have a few tricks up his sleeve." He said.

"Noted" I said, then left to go find him.

*~*….*~*

_Natasha. Where are you? I need your help! _I thought, hoping to link my mind into hers.

_I'm heading to your direction. Hulk tried to compromise my position. Thor's got him now. _She told me.

_Ok, I need you to help me find Clint. You need to distract him. I'm gonna lure him out to try and get into his mind. Whatever Loki said about "expanding his mind", I have a feeling it's gonna be a bit complicated to get him back. Once I weaken his mind, knock him out. It's the only way._ I explained.

_Got it._ she said.

Now, I need to lure him out.

_Clint, _I thought, _I know you can hear me. You wanna fight? Come and get me! I learned a few tricks and I'm dyin' to test them out on you! Forget Loki! He's nothing compared to what I can do! Unlike him…I like to fight with my bare hands!_

Just then, I heard a _WHOOSH!_ by my ear. An arrow missed me by 3 inches.

_Tasha, he's here in Sector 3. Better get here ASAP. _I thought

_Got it, I'm around the corner_ she said

Clint quickly reloaded and released another arrow at me. Using my telekenesis, I froze the arrow in the air.

"Clint! I'm warning you! Stand down or you're gonna regret it!" I said.

Ignoring my plea, he was ready to reload. Luckily, Natasha came right on time and swift kick him below his feet, making him fall down.

I stepped back, let her take Clint while I mentally break into his mind.

_Clint, snap out of it! Loki's taking over your mind, don't let him win! _I thought. _Remember what we've been through! Please, come back to me! I love you!_

"I think it's working!" Natasha said.

He was struggling to keep focus on her moves, but failing to hit her.

"That's your chance! Strike him!" I said. In a second, she struck him in the face with her fist.

Immediately, he fell down. Groaning in pain, he looked up at us.

"Tasha? Megan?" He groaned out. Muttering sorry to him, I kicked in the face. Knocking him out.

"I'm gonna go and check on Loki. You gonna be ok?" I said.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead and take Clint to his room." She said. I nodded and left for Loki's prison cell.

*~*…*~*

As I ran towards Loki's cell, I saw Coulson walking the same direction I was heading to…with a weird-looking weapon.

"Coulson!"

He stopped, turned and aim the gun at me.

"Woah! Chill! It's me." I stopped with my hands in the air.

"Going my way?" He asked

"Yeah, I figured you might need my help. Thor might not be able to handle Loki alone, he's very magical and can project multiple images of himself." I said.

"Good. Cause I don't know how this things works." He said. Gesturing the gun he has.

As we entered the room, we saw Thor in the glass cage Loki was supposed to be in, while the mischievous god is by the control panel.

"Move away, please." Coulson said

The God backed away from the control system, raising a dark brow at the Agent.

Inside the cage, Thor watched the scene with wary eyes.

"You like this?" asked Coulson, raising the machine gun in his hands. He moved forward, slow careful strides. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He pressed a button beneath his fingers and the weapon purred to life. "Wanna find out?"

Coulson never exacted his threat.

With my reflexes kicking in, I turned and immediately grabbed the spear before Loki stabbed Coulson in the back with it.

"Uh uh uh. That was a dirty trick, Loki. I think someone needs to be punished." I said in a teasing voice.

He just smirked then suddenly vanished. Furrowing my eyebrows, I didn't notice a sharp pain going from my back, to my chest.

"NO!" cried Thor, banging on the thick panes of glass.

I looked down and saw a glowing blade coming out from my chest. It disappeared seconds after. I turned slowly to find that damned God of Mischief smiling at me before I fell and black out.

*Coulson's POV*

I just stood there in shock, I didn't see Loki appeared in front of us, and then stabbing Frenzy in the back.

Just as I was about to aim the gun at Loki, another one appeared and stabbed me in the chest. The God wrenched out the sceptre and then I fell to the floor beside the mutant.

*No one's POV*

Turning to Thor, Loki walked towards the control panel. Looking at his brother, Loki pressed the button, saying, "Good-bye brother."

Just like that, the door below the cage opened. And the supporters that hold the cage released it, sending Thor out of the ship.

Loki loomed over Phil and Frenzy, smiling at his handy work. He did enjoy seeing the life-blood of the man stain the front of his shirt and the woman's lifeless body.

"You're gonna loose." Phil breathed.

"Am I?" Loki asked, half amused and half annoyed that Phil doubted his abilities, even with his dying breath.

"It's in your nature." Phil continued. His eyes were closed now.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky and your mutant is no longer useful… Where is my disadvantage?" Loki was squatting down next to the dying man now, taking a quick glimpse of the dead mutant before turning to the agent, his eyes flamed with hatred.

"You lack conviction," Phil murmured.

Loki drew back, raising his spear. "_I'll finish this here." _He thought, preparing to stab the man again and again until he stopped talking.

"I don't think I-" he began. He was interrupted by a blast from the gun prototype that Coulson was still holding. The force of the blast blew Loki back. He crashed though the wall behind him, where he landed, dazed.

"So that's what it does." He said. He then turned to Frenzy, looking at her still body.

_Megan, please get up. _He thought, hoping she can hear him. _I was the one who recommend Fury to recruit you. I thought you can help us save the world and pursue other mutants to join us. You know, to be honest, Capt. America isn't my only hero. I read your file; your home life, your services in the Marines, your powers, everything. You're not a monster, you're a hero. My hero. It was my dream to see both of my heroes in person in one room. Now, my wish is coming true. Too bad I won't be there to see you guys in action._

With a tear in his eye, he saw her wound in her chest slowly disappearing. Groaning in pain, Frenzy opened her eyes.

*~*Frenzy's POV*~*

In pain, I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. All I could think was, _How could I have fall for that stupid childish trick?_

"Just stay awake. Eyes on _me_."

I heard Fury's voice beside me. Slowly standing up, I turned and saw Fury kneeling in front of Coulson, who was badly wounded.

Coulson's head lulled back and forth slowly. "Nah…I'm clockin' out, here."

Fury's lips pursed. "Not an option!" It sounded almost like a plea.

For the first time in years, I fell on my knees and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Coulson. I should've fuckin' known better! I can't believe I fell for his damn trick!"

The dying man gave a grim smile. "It's okay, Frenzy. This was never gunna work anyway…They didn't have…They didn't have anything to…"

I watched Coulson's eyes as they slid to a half-closed position and the light began to fade. I had been around when soldiers were lost before and it didn't bother me, but Coulson was different. He was few steps ahead if they needed anything. He was the one who could answer any question or would be willing to help in any situation. He may not have been on the frontline in fights, but he was always the voice in your ear that'd get you out of a jam. He would be sorely missed.

Fury fought the urge to unleash his anger on anything or anyone. Instead, he solemnly spoke through his earpiece. "Coulson's down."

I didn't hear the response. I just cried, clenching my fists in anger.

He shook his head. "They're here. They called it."


	8. Coulson's Dream and Metamorphosis

*~*No One's POV*~*

The fortress was now secured. Stark and Rogers repaired the damages on the engine, Romanoff and Barton have been checked by the medical team, sadly…we still have a few problems. Loki escaped, Thor and Banner are M.I.A, and Coulson dead.

Only Stark, Rogers, Fury, Hill and Frenzy are at the bridge. Stark and Rogers were sitting at the table, Hill standing in front of them, Fury pacing with Coulson's cards in his hands and Frenzy sitting far away from them, with tears in her eyes, staring into nothing with anger and sadness on her face.

Fury turned to the two heroes sitting at the table. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." He tossed the deck at Rogers. The cards were stained with red. Rogers leaned forward and picked up one of the cards. He stared at the image of himself saluting while holding his first shield, showing the same emotions Frenzy has on his face.

Fury continued. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications. Location of the cube. Banner. Thor. I got nothin' for you." He turned and looked out the large window. "Lost my one good eye…but maybe I had that comin'." He took a breath. "Yes, we were planning on building an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something _more_. See if they could work together when we _needed_ them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea...in heroes."

Stark stood from his seat and stormed out of the room. Most people would think that Stark would instantly forget someone like Phil Coulson. Although, losing Coulson was like losing a family member, it would leave a deep wound in his heart. His words hit him personally, he had enough of listening to Fury's stupid speech. He made his way to the containment room where Coulson had died.

Fury watched him go. "Well…It's an old-fashioned notion." He then looked at Frenzy, who got up from her spot. She glared at him before she stormed out of the room as well.

*~*Frenzy's POV*~*

I couldn't stand his voice anymore. A team of remarkable people? Bullshit! I punched the wall with my hand, leaving a huge hole in it.

This was all Fury's fault! If he would just leave the fuckin' Tesseract alone, then none of this would happen; Loki wouldn't have appeared, Clint and Selvig wouldn't have been brainwashed to help him, Loki wouldn't be able to open the portal to release some damn alien race to take over Earth, and Coulson wouldn't be dead!

I just want to go home, watch some crappy horror movies, eat junkfood, and snuggle with Clint.

Clint! I forgot about him! I ran to his room. Once I found his room, I went in and saw Natasha and Clint, talking. I softly knocked, gaining their attention.

"Hey. Am I interrupting something?" I joked.

"No, you're good. I'm gonna go ahead and…yeah." She said awkwardly and then left.

"Your head hurting much? I feel really bad kicking you in the face." I said as I went to sit next to Clint.

"That was you? Why did you have to kick me in the face? No wonder I felt a footprint on my face." He said jokingly.

I just laughed and said, "It was the first thing I thought of! I couldn't just linked my mind with yours instantly…it takes time to do so when I'm not pressured."

We laughed for some time, then it got quiet and awkward. Breaking the silence, Clint cleared his throat and said, "So…I didn't hurt you, did I? Thinking about it makes me feel guilty after what we've been through and all."

"No! No, you didn't. You shot an arrow at me, but luckily I aimed it in another direction. It was kinda hard, ya know? Trying to get into your head with you and Tasha moving around. I had to act as soon as possible before it got messy." I explained quickly.

"So…Tasha told me that Loki's plan while being held here was to make you go full Frenzy. So far that I've known you, you can only go 75% of your power. Did you ever go 100%?" he asked.

"Once…after my mom died, I decided to move into a secluded terrain where there were no humans at all. When I went to 100%, I could only control it for an hour. Occasionally, whenever I have the confidence to do it again, it got longer and longer." I said, looking straight ahead. He just looked at me with a solemn look.

He grabbed my face and gave me the most passionate, loving kiss he ever gave me. It felt SO right. I just can't believe I forgot how much I missed his kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with twice the passion he's giving me.

Once we pulled apart, I just gasped for air and said, "Uh….wow."

He gave me a smug look and said, "Yeah…I do that."

I laughed and continued my story, "I was kinda like Bruce. It's like I have another person in me that wants to come out. Luckily, when I was 15, Professor Xavier knew a few scientists that made a contraption for me that can control my….other being. It's like a watch, only that it doesn't tell the time, only the percentage of me power. Whenever I want to, I can set it to either 25%, 50%, 75% even 100%."

"Wow…is that why you never took it off? Even when you take showers?" He asked, with a hint of a teasing tone.

I laughed and said, "Nope. Without it, I'd go ballistic! That's why I'm called Frenzy. Oh! I forgot to tell you…remember why I was gone for a few months before this?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and said to me confusingly, "Because you were horribly sick?"

"The Professor told me I was going through what he called 'Metamorphisis'. It means that I was evolving. So, when I was training, I was gifted with a few new powers." I explained.

"You mean, you became stronger?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, and that's not all! Xavier and Jean ran a few tests on me. I'm stronger, faster, my reflexes got sharper, even my skin is hard steel! I can tolerate heat and cold…even bullets! One time, Logan got really curious, so he grabbed my gun and shot me! And-"

"Whoa! Logan shot you?!" Clint interrupted with a horrorific expression on his face.

"Yes, but here's the outrageous part! It didn't go through me! It just hit my skin and just fell to the ground! Like, it was hard as steel! Look!" I said. I jumped off the bed and showed him the area where I got shot.

He looked at my arm and saw nothing. No scratches, bruises, bullet wounds…nothing!

"Oh my god. That's just crazy!" He said astounded.

I nodded with a huge grin on my face, "I know! And that's not all! I gotta show you this! I didn't show Fury, Tasha or anyone else this." With that, I entered the code on my watch that will release only 50% of my power.

Once I pressed the green button, I could feel my power flow through my veins. Clint was watching me closely. He saw my hair turn from dark brown to a bright blue, like sky blue. My hazel eyes turn the same shade of blue of my hair.

"Wow…that's just…wow." He said.

"I know! The Metamorphosis made my hair and eyes turn blue whenever I activate my powers. How awesome is that?" I said.

Just when he opened his mouth, we heard someone clearing their throat. We turned and saw Rogers in his suit.

"We know where Loki's going. Can either of you fly a jet?" He said.

Clint stood up, walked next to me and said, "I can."

Rogers looked at him wearily, then at me, as if asking me if he's okay. I nodded assuringly.

"Let's suit up. Frenzy…nice hair." Rogers joked before leaving.

Clint and I looked at each other then laughed.

"Ready to beat the living shit out of a God and his army from outer space?" I asked him.

He wrapped an arm around me and said, "Babe…with you, I'm giddy to put an arrow in that asshole's eye socket." I just laughed and gave him a kiss before running to the jet.


	9. X-Men, Stark's Threat and an ArmyYAY!

*~*…*~*

After suiting up, we're walking to the deck. Clint and I found Rogers, Romanov, and Stark suited up as well.

"Whoa, Otis! This is your Frenzy side? Gotta say, lovin' the hair! Wonder what you'd be like in bed." Stark teased.

I just rolled my eyes as Clint glared at Stark and said, "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you Stark."

Stark just put his hands up and then flew away.

The rest of the Avengers and I entered one of the jets. One of the pilots inside looked up and saw us. He hurriedly stood up, walked to us and said, "You guys aren't authorized to be in here-"

"Son…just don't." Rogers cut the pilot off before he pushed him out the door as Clint, Romanov strapped themselves in front of the controls while I stood behind them.

*~*…*~*

As we flew towards the tower, I couldn't help but trying to link my mind to the Professor.

_Professor, _I thought. _We're on our way to Stark Tower. Loki's gonna try and open the portal that will send an army of aliens to Earth. You think we should notify the X-Men and help the Avengers?_

_I think that will be a good idea, Frenzy. _I hear Xavier said in my head. _Even though you are a Class 5 mutant and you are with the Avengers, I fear that will not be enough to stop Loki invading Earth with this army. The X-Men are on their way._

_Good, _I said. _Who will you be sending, if I may ask?_

_I'm sending Logan, Ororo, Hank, Bobby, Marie, Kitty and Kurt to help you. Just tell them where they need to be and they'll be there as soon as possible. _He explained.

_Got it. Thank you for helping me with my powers, Professor. I'm very confident that I am able to use 100% of my power. _I said gratefully

_You are most welcome, Megan. I always knew you can control them. You just needed guidance. _

And after that, I ended the conversation and looked ahead.

"I just notified the Professor. He's sending the X-Men to help us out. I just need to tell them where we need them to be." I said.

"Good, cause I'm afraid we're gonna need all the help we can get while Thor and Banner are M.I.A." Romanov said.

"X-Men?" Rogers questioned.

"We're a team of mutants that fight for the greater good. Professor Xavier created the team when he was young. Magneto, or Erik Leshnirr, was one of them. Sadly, after the Cold War, he turned sides. Now, he's part of the Brotherhood, a team that believes humans don't deserve to coexist with us. But, no time to explain. Stark's there with Loki." I said, listening to the conversation between Stark and Loki.

*~*Tony's P.O.V.*~*

"_Sir_," said JARVIS, his voice resounding in the speakers of the Iron Suit. "_I've turned off the Arc Reactor. The device is already self-sustaining._"

Hovering above the roof of Stark Towers, I looked down at the figure of the mind-bended scientist. "Shut it down, Dr. Selvig," he ordered.

The grey-haired astrophysicist stared up at me with wonderment. "It's too late!" shouted the doctor. "She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe."

"OK," I said. I'm not one for polite conversation; holding out my hand, revving the turbo-blasts. Two bursts of flames shot from the palms of the suit, hitting the glowing blue sphere with vigour. The hits rocketed off of the tesseract, returning back to me. The bursts of energy slammed into me, sending me flying back into the air. I struggled to control my height and velocity.

_Dammit! _I thought. _That didn't go as I planned._

_"The barrier is pure energy,"_ came JARVIS's voice._ "It's unbreachable."_

Rolling my eyes, I stared down at the landing strip adjoined to the top level of the building, eyeing the form of the raven-haired God standing upon it. "Yeah, got that," I commented. "Time for Plan B."

_"Plan B, sir?"_

"Distract Loki till the rest comes."

_"Sir, the Mark VII is not ready for deployment-"_

I refrained from rolling my eyes again at the AI. "Then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock," I instructed.

I lowered myself down to the landing plate, keeping my eyes set on the God. As the rims shed my armour, I kept eye-contact with the so-called God.

Once inside, the God of Lies sneered at me. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," he mocked, raising his sceptre to gesture to his newly found power.

_Yep. Total Diva. Bet Frenzy already knew that when she was picking his brain. _I thought.

I shook my head, making my way to the bar area of the floor. "Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you," I said.

Loki smiled at me. "You should have left your armour on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. And you've got the, uh, little stick of destiny." I paused and turned back to face the man. "Would you like a drink?"

Loki laughed. "Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no. Threatening," I reminded him. "No drink? You're sure? I'm having one."

The god turned away, evidently displeased at me when I was changing the subject. "The Chitauri are coming," promised Loki. " Nothing will change that." He turned, smiling. "What have I to fear?"

I emptied the bottle of bourbon into my glass. I looked up, catching the god's gaze. "The Avengers," I answered. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at me in confusion. I just shrugged and continued, "It's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

Loki smirked at me. "I've met them."

_God, and Pepper thinks I'M cocky. He really loves smirking. _I thought

"Yeah," I laughed, covering the uncomfortable feeling I felt when I look at his smirking face. "It takes us a while to get any traction, though, I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here: your brother, the demigod," as I continued my speech, the god turned away. I reached across the counter and secured the digital metal cuffs to my wrists. "A super-soldier, living legend, who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a mutant with amazing powers like super speed, strength, steel-like skin and turns her hair and eyes electric blue" at this, the god smiled, "a couple of master assassins. And you, big fella. You have managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan," I insulted as I walked away from the bar with my drink in hand."When they come, and they will," I continued. "They'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki said with a confident tone in his voice.

I stared back at the God, defiant. "We have Frenzy."

Loki raised his brows, gesturing the city beyond Stark Towers. "I thought the girl is gravely injured."

A dark stare crawled its way onto my face. "Oh, you don't know? One of her powers, yes she has more than just telepathy, is rapid healing and she is just giddy to meet you again without a glass wall protecting you from her. Anyways, you're missing the point. There is_ no _throne. There is _no_ version of this where you come out on top. _Maybe_ your army comes, and _maybe_ it's too much for us, but it's all on _you_. Because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." I finished the speech with a slow sip of my drink, watching the god's actions with cautious eyes.

Loki strode forward, malice set in his face. "How will your friends have time for me?" he asked, moving closer to me with every word. "When they're so busy fighting you?" And with the curling of his lips, Loki raised the sceptre, forcing it against my chest. The sceptre glowed, its power force thrumming from its centre, grazing the fabric of my Black Sabbath shirt. The material of the sceptre met my arc reactor with a light clink.

Nothing happened.

A frown formed on the god's face. He repeated his action, staring at me with mild confusion. "This usually works," he murmured.

I fought back a small bout of laughter. "Well, performance issues," I began with a half smirk on my face, "they're not that uncommon. One out of five, actually-".

Loki cut me off by gripping my neck with great force, throwing me to the ground. I slumped against the floor, trying to breathe. I stared across the room at the _Mark VII _cabinet.

"JARVIS," I asked with a rasp voice, pushing myself onto my knees. "Any time now."

But the "God of Mischievous Bullshit" Frenzy nicely put, was not finished. His hand gripped my neck again, fingertips embedding into my flesh.

_Damn he's got a grip! _I thought while trying to fight against him

He hoisted me from the ground, edging toward the glass walls. "You will fall before me," hissed Loki, his stare unhinged, baring his teeth like a rabid animal.

As always, I did not heed the god's warning. "Deploy!" I commanded, keeping my gaze transfixed on the cabinet. I gasped in pain as Loki's grip intensified. "DEPLOY!"

The next thing I knew, I was falling out of the sky, heading toward the ground with such speed. I raised his hands in front of him, the metal cuffs facing the cloudless sky, and braced myself for impact.

_Ok, note to self: Make the deploy closer to the windows and much more fast! _I thought while panicking

Thankfully, I heard the suit. The Mark VII hurtling out of Stark Towers, shards of glass floating to the earth. With the scanners reading my location, the metal cuffs tingles my skin as the suit molded itself around my sexy body. I sighed in relief as the armor secured me, protecting me from what would have been an untimely, certain death. As I neared the streets of Manhattan, I started the turbo-boosters from my hands and flew back up, rocketing back towards the now-ruined level of Stark Towers.

I hovered by the broken glass windows, facing my palm out toward Loki. "And there's one other person you pissed off," I spat, "his name is Phil." And before Loki could attack, a blast shot from the suit and embedded itself in Loki's chest, sending the God to the floor.

Blue beams of light soared from the tesseract, a blue and brilliant white portal manifesting in the sky. I turned and saw hundreds…no wait, thousands of weird creatures on hovercrafts flying out of the portal and heading towards Manhattan.

"Right," I muttered, switching the interface of the suit from blue to red. "Army."

_This is not what I signed up for. _I thought


End file.
